Meet the Malfoy Potters
by beautifulbee22
Summary: It's 22 years after the war at Hogwarts. Draco and Harry have been married for 15 years and have five children together... I am terrible at summaries... Just go read it! slash and fluff don't like it? don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors notes: disregard epilogue. This is my first fanfic. This chapter contains fluff and slash. OOC! Couldn't have done it with out my wonderful Beta: SlyPuff RavenDor **

**Disclaimer—I Clearly do not own and Harry Potter characters, or anything in this story that is Harry Potter related. Ex: Hogwarts, 9 3/4 , cloak of invisibility. However Hydra, and Alexandra are creations of my own. **

_I cannot believe that Hydra is going to Hogwarts this year. I remember when I had her, feels like it was just yesterday. My second youngest child leaving for Hogwarts. Oh Merlin's beard._ Draco was having an emotional breakdown until the light snoring of the man next to him brought him back to reality.

"Harry?" _Hmm still sleeping I suppose._ Draco was lying in bed next to the love of his life, Harry Malfoy-Potter. Yes, Harry Potter. Draco usually loved to just stay and watch him sleep, but today was the day that they would go to Platform 9 ¾ to drop off four of their five children, and they had to get up. Well, Draco had five children; Harry had six; the oldest, James Sirius, had been with Ginny Potter before their divorce. As Draco thought about Harry's oldest child, he shuddered. He would have to see that cow, Ginny, today! Draco despised the woman who refused to drop _his_ husband's name after their divorce. Ginny Potter, what a joke! _That woman was a Weasley through and through,_ Draco thought.

"Harry." Draco tried to wake his sleeping husband once again, to no avail. Draco smirked; he knew exactly what to do. He climbed on top of his husband. "Oh, Harry," he whispered in his ear. "I know you hear me, my love." Leaning in a little closer, Draco started to kiss his husband's neck. Harry moaned, proving that he was awake, and Draco's smirk widened. He sat up to look at his husband's face. Harry's eyes were still closed, holding on to the pretense of sleep. _Oh, 15 years and I still love this man as much as I did the day I married him. No, I love him more._ As Draco mused, the man underneath him finally opened his eyes. Harry's eyes were still as bright green as the first day Draco met him. Draco moved the fringe from his husband's head and kissed his lighting shaped scar.

"And a very good morning to you, Draco, dear," Harry murmured, his voice still rough with sleep. He reached up to kiss his husband. Draco allowed it for a moment, but suddenly felt Harry's arousal and quickly climbed off the man.

"Oh, no you don't! We have too much to do this morning!" Draco reprimanded him, his voice a harsh whisper.

"But you started it, my dear," Harry sweetly stated, still hoping he had a chance.

"Absolutely not, Harry James Malfoy-Potter! It is not going to happen! Besides, how could you think of sex at a time life this? Hydra is going off to Hogwarts today, and if you hadn't noticed that only leaves one left! One child, Harry! Only one child that still needs me!" Draco was practically crying at this point. Draco was always the disciplinary in their family but he loved his children more than anything else in the world and it was killing him to watch them all grow so fast.

"They all still need you, Draco. Every last one of them. Even me." Harry knew just what to say to prevent total-meltdown. And he should; he had been through this each time one of his children started Hogwarts. He always missed them when they were gone, but he was happy for the kids too. When he was young he had loved Hogwarts. Although, Harry had not been to Hogwarts in quite some time. Being the Mister of Magic was very time consuming. Draco, however, was regularly at Hogwarts considering their 14-year-old Slytherin twins, Albus Severus and Scorpius Charles, got into trouble what seemed like every day.

It was a good thing that Harry and Draco were friends with Headmaster Longbottom.

"Even you!" Draco scoffed, "Don't start with me, Potter! Get up, get dressed, and get downstairs! Now!"

Draco stormed out of the bedroom, most likely going downstairs to make breakfast for the children. Harry followed the orders of his stressed out husband and got up, showered quickly, dressed, and headed downstairs. On his way down he quit literally ran into his youngest daughter, eight year old Alexandra.

"Oh! Sorry, Dad," the girl exclaimed, surprise painting her features, "I was in a rush." Harry quirked a brow at her, and Lexi began to stutter, "I needed to get something from … er… my room and put it … er... in the car!"

Harry looked skeptically at little Lexi. "Your room is the other way, dear. What were you really doing? Spill."

"Dad it's the truth!" She whined, pulling out the puppy dog eyes.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Fine, I will let your father get the truth out of you." The girl paled a bit at that, and Harry resisted the urge to smirk, knowing that she only needed a little more prodding. "If you would excuse me, Lexi…"

Lexi looked panicked. "No wait! Umm… I… was…"

"Last chance, Alexandra Molly Malfoy-Potter," Harry, tired of this back-and-forth, pulls out the full name, "before I march right down those stairs and tell your father that you are up to no good… now out with it!"

"Well… I was going to your room to get your invisibility cloak so I could sneak onto the Hogwarts express," Harry softens as she begins to cry. "I just want to go so bad, Daddy! Hydra's going! It's not fair!"

Harry felt terrible for her. She had been watching her siblings go off to Hogwarts for years now and she was the only one left. She was really sobbing now. "I have three more years, Daddy! Three more bloody years!"

"Alexandra, watch your mouth! You will get to go to Hogwarts soon, love. I know it seems like a long way away, but it will pass quickly," Harry murmured comfortingly.

Lexi sighed, knowing that her dad was right. "Okay dad." She turned to leave.

"Ahem!"

Alexandra turned and looked at her father, knowing that he had not forgotten her transgression. "Yes, Daddy?"

_Hmmm, lying, plotting, stealing, yes I am sure she will be another Slytherin_. Harry thought to himself, fighting back the urge to smile. "Well, there's the matter of you lying to me, and attempting to steal my belongings," Harry reminded her, trying to stay cross.

Lexi pouted. "I'm sorry, Daddy, I was just so dispirited. Forgive me?" She batted those big green eyes, and he was mush in her hands.

"Fine, Lexi, go to your room and get ready before your father has a stroke!" Harry knew that if Draco found out he let her off the hook he would be furious, but Harry thought, _what Draco doesn't know wont hurt him._

Downstairs, Draco had finished break fast and was putting it on the table. "Breakfast! Hurry up! Much to do this morning!" he called upstairs. Draco watched his family file into the dinning room. First his rowdy twin boys, Albus and Scorpius, followed by Harry.

"Good morning, Father" the boys said in unison, both hurrying to take their seats and fill their plates.

The boys had gotten in trouble yesterday and their father had threatened to take away their Hogsmeade visits for the whole school year. Needless to say, they were on their best behavior. Draco smirked at Harry, who had said the threat would not work. Harry was fed up with his twin boys, mostly because during their annual summer holiday to see Draco's mother, Narcissa, in France the boys used underage magic to turn their sister, Hydra, into a squirrel for tattling on them for a previous prank. It was a huge ordeal. Since Narcissa's France Home was warded, the twins weren't in trouble with the Law, but Harry had made sure they understood what could have been the consequences of their actions. He was still slightly upset about it.

"Lily, Hydra, Lexi! Get down here! Now! Do not make me come find you," Draco continued warningly.

The girls were all in the kitchen in a matter of seconds, knowing not to make their father angry, especially on a day like today. Draco sighed to himself, knowing that his family wouldn't be together around the table again until Christmas. _Better make the best of it,_ he thought, smiling.

**Authors notes: Like it? Hate it? Review and tell me! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors notes: hey guys! Thank you for all the story alerts and favorites! Sorry it took so long for the next chapter, hope you all enjoy! **

**Also thank you to my wonderful beta who always makes this story better~~ ****SlyPuff RavenDor**

**Oh yeah and clearly I do not own anything having to do with harry potter.**

Chapter 2

The trip to Kings Crossing was an uneventful one. The family met with Hermione and Ron Weasley along with their three children, fifteen year old Hugo, who was a Prefect, twelve year old Rose, and nine year old Freddi. Freddi had duped her parents into she was a little boy named Fred, and when Hermione delivered, she was happily surprised to have another little girl. The couple appropriately named their youngest daughter Freddi. Ginny and James Potter were also in attendance; James was sixteen years old, starting his sixth year at Hogwarts, and also a Prefect. Although Ginny was not happy about the divorce, after fifteen years and a shared child she was able to tolerate Harry and his new family. She did not have much of a choice considering Christmas was usually spent at The Burrow with the whole family, and much to Ginny's dismay this included Harry and his husband and children.

After the children boarded the train, Harry apparated to the Ministry, and Draco took Lexi home in the car. Draco hated driving the muggle contraption but Harry insisted that they needed to keep up appearances if they wanted to continue living in a muggle town. Once home Lexi took to her room, put on her iPod blasting her favorite band, Magical Me, and had herself a cry. Draco headed to his study were he fell asleep on his soft white leather sofa. Even though it was only noon, he felt emotional exhausted from the trip to drop his children off at the Hogwarts Express.

_Draco stepped out of the Vanishing Cabinet straight into Borgin and Burkes._

_"Tell the others its time!" He yelled at the shop owner._

_"Alright, Mr. Malfoy, straight away," the man said in a rush. Draco could hear in his voice that Borgin was scared and he reveled in it. He stepped back into the Vanishing Cabinet and returned to the Room of Requirements to await his guests. In one hand Draco held a Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder packed, and in the other his Hand of Glory. Draco was not sure what he was going to face when he left the room with the Death Eaters but he was going to be prepared. After what seemed like hours the Death Eaters one by one came out of the cabinet. One person caught him off guard._

_"What are you doing here? No one asked you to come, Greyback!" Draco spat the words._

_"Oh, little Malfoy, I would never miss a chance to visit Hogwarts," Greyback snickered, eyes glinting maliciously._

_"It does not matter, Malfoy, what is the plan?" another Death Eater asked_

_Draco told the army of Death Eaters his plan, and went to the door to check if it was clear to bring them into the ,Draco thought when he saw a group of his classmates out in the corridor. He threw the Powder, and hurriedly told the Death Eaters to follow him. With his Hand of Glory he was easily able to lead himself and his army out of the blackness._

_Within minutes members of the Order of the Phoenix were on them like the insects that they were. Draco sped away from the fighting. He needed to get outside to cast the Dark Mark, but he couldn't get to the entrance. An idea came to Astronomy Tower,he thought. He raced there as fast as he could, burst through the old heavy door, ran to the giant window, and shouted "Morsmordre!"_

_He dug in his pocket to find the enchanted coin, and wrote a message to Madam Rosmerta,When they come, send them to straight to the waited outside the door and when he eventually heard noise coming from atop the Astronomy Tower, he burst in and disarmed Dumbledore._

_His vision blurred. He saw his mother's smiling face, and in the next moment she was dead. "Mother!" he screamed, but no sooner had he gotten the words out that the face was replaced with his father's. An evil sneer corrupted it. The image turned into Voldemort, then Snape, then Voldemort again, Bellatrix, and again to Voldemort._

_It all happened so fast. Voldemort's face was so angry and malevolent; Draco quaked in his Italian leather loafers. "I tried to kill him, I tried! Please, my lord, believe me," Draco begged. "Please have mercy on my family." But as Draco's words came out the face changed once again, this time into Harry Potter's face. Draco stood staring in the eyes of Harry is his fault thought. "Move Potter, I have to kill him, now move!"_

_The face of Harry Potter did not move, and all of the sudden Draco was back in the Astronomy Tower. His wand was pointed at Dumbledore. Death Eaters were around him… Someone burst through the door; he could hear people talking, something about having a problem. Then Harry's face was there again, and this time Draco was still in the Astronomy Tower. He was so confused. He was face to face with Harry Potter, but it wasn't Harry, it was only his this in my head?He asked himself._

_He heard someone yell "Avada Kedavra!" -_

"Dad…. Father?" Lexi began to shake her father "Father! You're having a nightmare! DADDY!" Draco finally began to stir. He opened he eyes and stared straight into the eyes that had haunted his dream. These eyes, however, belonged to his daughter, not his husband. Lexi was blond and slender, quite like Draco, expect she had inherited Harry's brilliant green eyes. When he looked in her eyes he could tell she had been crying for quite sometime.

"Alexandra," Draco said sitting up, trying to shake the terrible dream away "What's wrong, love?" Draco asked softly, looking at his watch. He found that it was half past four and knew that Harry would be home in about a half hour.

"I miss everyone, Father. I want to go to Hogwarts. It's just not fair."

Draco sighed, relieved that his daughter was simply having a pity party for her self and was not dwelling on his nightmare. "Love, it will—"

"Go quickly, I know, Daddy already told me," she sighed, and then asked, "Will you tell me how you and Daddy fell in love?"

"Lexi, you know the story," Draco shook his head in mild annoyance. "I have told you the story countless times," Draco explained to his daughter, knowing she was not going to give up until she got her way.

"I like how you tell it, Father, please?" Once again the little girl batted her eyes; it had the same effects on Draco as it did Harry.

"Fine, Alexandra." _Oh, where to start,_Draco thought_._

And as if to read her father's mind, Lexi commanded, "Start with the night you couldn't sleep,"and snuggled up next to her father, putting her head in his lap. Draco began absentmindedly stroking her platinum blonde hair.

"See, Alexandra, people always said that the War changed me into the man that I am today, but I know better. Your father changed me into this man. When I was just a child, the same age as your brother, James, the responsibility of killing one of the most powerful wizards fell on my shoulders. The Dar- I mean Voldemort had told me I had to kill Albus Dumbledore."

"That's who Albus is named after, right!" Lexi excitedly questioned, as if she didn't already know.

"Yes, now would you like me to continue, or would you like to tell it?"

"No, Father, please tell it. I won't cut in anymore," Lexi said as she locked her lips and threw an imaginary key behind her.

"Very well then, as I was saying: Voldemort knew that I would not be able to succeed in this task, but he was sadistically enjoying himself. Although I was brave enough to let the Death Eaters into the castle, I was not able to go through with killing the headmaster. If it had not been for Severus Snape, I would be dead. And if it wasn't for your father, I would be emotionally numb like my father. I returned to Hogwarts a few days later; I couldn't bear to be in the house with my father. No one blamed me for my part in the murder, simply because everyone knew what Voldemort was capable of. Although I was not afraid of being blamed for murder, I was afraid of facing your father. I was afraid of looking into his eyes and seeing all the hate. I was having nightmares every night."

_Very similar to the one that I had tonight,_Draco thought. "One night I found myself restless and unable to sleep, so I got up and noticed that it was 2 a.m. Even though it was after curfew I walked out of the dungeons and headed for the Astronomy Tower. That was where it had all taken place, and I thought that I might find closure there. I did find closure that night, but not in the way I expected to. When I got up to the Astronomy Tower, I was surprised to see that someone was already there. I was about to leave, when a voice called out, 'Don't leave, Draco. I know this place means a lot to both of us. Please do not let my presence bother you.' I knew who the voice belonged to, so I blurted out 'You? I thought you would hate this place! After all, I… Snape, killed your… our headmaster… here.' My voice was choked up." Draco paused.

"The shadowed figure didn't say anything, so I spoke again and asked him why he wasn't hexing me or trying to kill me. I knew I deserved it. This forgiving person turned around and asked, 'Curse you for what? For trying to stay alive? For trying to protect your family? Do I look like I've gone mad?' He paused and then continued, 'I don't blame you for his death, Draco. I blame Voldemort.' I couldn't hold back the pain anymore. The tears began streaming down my face. I cursed myself for being so weak. I sat down beside the man and poured my heart out to him. I expressed more emotions in that one night than I had ever done in my life, leading up to then. My emotions ranged from remorse to helplessness to grief and anger. I promised myself, and him, that not that I would not live in fear or cringe from Voldemort every again. I knew in my heart of hearts that I would never be able to directly defy or confront the dark lord. But your father, as if you didn't already know, promised me that he would kill Voldemort and that he would help me become a better person. That night your father and I slept in the Tower and it was one of the best nights of my life—"

"It was one of the best nights of my entire life, as well," Harry cut in. Draco started, not having seen him come in. He looked down at his daughter and saw that she had fallen asleep. Draco gently stood, making sure not to wake his daughter. He went to Harry and they embraced, both men feeling comforted by being in the arms of the other, knowing that they were each other's forever.

"One of the best decisions I ever made—trusting you," Harry whispered into Draco's hair. Draco just clutched him tighter.

**Authors notes – did you like it? I hope so; leave a review so I know! Also the good news is I've written another chapter, the bad news is I don't know if it's the next chapter. So please bare with me! Don't forget to review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N~ Hello there! There is a little more plot and a little less fluff in this chapter. Thank you to my wonderful beta **__**thanks to her you all don't have to suffer through my terrible grammer:)**

**And without further adieu…**

**Chapter 3**

Harry walked into Draco's office, Draco was sitting behind his desk in his big emerald chair, his shirt was unbuttoned and he was still wearing his slacks from work.

"Draco, it's one in the morning, why are you in here? I want you to come to bed."

Draco did not even look up from his work to meet his husband's eyes. "Don't whine, Potter, it is not becoming on you." Draco stated plainly

"Potter?" Harry questioned knowing just where this conversation was leading and it is exactly what he had in mind

"Yes, that is your name is it not?" Draco patronized

"Whatever you say, Malfoy." At this Draco looked up and saw his husband in nothing but his pants. _38 years old and the man is still gorgeous, _Draco thought.

"Nothing to say?" Harry antagonized as he walked over to where his husband was sitting. He placed his hands on the desk and brought his face very close to Draco's and whispered.

"If you are not upstairs, naked, in ten minutes you _will _regret it my dear husband."

"Is that a threat?" Draco asked with a crooked brow.

"No my love, it is a promise," Harry said with a smirk, and with that Harry left the office and headed towards their bedroom. Draco could already feel himself beginning to get aroused. Draco entered the bedroom and saw his husband laying naked on their king size bed; Draco could see the hunger in Harry's eyes. Draco wanted Harry and he wanted him now.

Meanwhile:

"Mum, why are you still up?" James asked his mother**. **She did not respond; she just sat in front of the fireplace silently.

"Mum, why did you take me out of Hogwarts? It has been two days now, and I need to go back. I have N.E.W.T.s next year. Mum please talk to me." James was pleading with his mother**:** she hadn't said more than five words to him since she took him out of school. He was worried about his mother, somewhere deep down inside of him he knew that something was wrong and that he should write his father, but he couldn't, he couldn't face the fact that he might lose his mother. Becoming increasingly frustrated with his mother James began to yell. "MUM! Answer me! Tell me what is going on! Or I swear I will go to dad! I swear I will!"

His mother looked at him with a dead like expression and then said "He-who-must-not-be-named is back, James. That's why I pulled you out of school!"

"Mum, what are you talking about?"

"James, I just told you you-know-who is back, and you are not safe at that bloody school."

"Voldemort? Is that who you are speaking of? Voldemort is dead mother… DEAD!"

Ginny grabbed James by the chin and pulled him very close to her.

"James Sirius Potter do not use that name in this house!" Then she whispered "The Dark Lord is back, how can I get that across to you? It is not safe anywhere, you were not alive last time, you do not know what he can do."

James pulled his chin from her hand. James raised his brow.

"'The Dark Lord', do you follow him now?" James scoffed. "You are bloody mad, and I should have told father when I saw him at Kings Cross! I cannot live like this! You ripping me out of school on the pretense that Voldemort—" James was cut off by his mother's hand connecting to his face, with a slap that pushed him to the ground.

"I told you not to use that name in this house. Did I not?" James was still on the ground he did not answer her, he did not look at her. He did not want her to see the few tears that escaped his eyes, the tears weren't from her hitting him, even though it bloody hurt, the tears were due to the fact that James could see he was losing his mother.

"Answer me!" She roared. Not wanting to be hit again he looked at her and spoke.

"Yes, you told me not to use the name in this house. Mum I do not think you are okay; I do not want to be here with you. I think that you need help." James got up from where he was sitting. "I am going to dads."

"Over my dead body, James! That is the first place that he will go! To finish what he started so many years ago!"

James tried to remain calm with her. "Mum, how do you know you-know-who is back?" He thought maybe she was right; maybe she had a legit reason to think that he was back.

"He talked to me James; he told me he was back. He said you were not safe at Hogwarts. I am going to become a Death Eater, and then you will be safe."

_Christ the woman's gone mad _James thought. "You are nuts! This is unbelievable! He is dead Mum. My very own father killed him! Remember? Twenty-two years ago! Why are you doing this? Please I can't lose you, Mum, please stop this!"

"James you are being ridiculous, I am not "Nuts" I am perfectly sane. These are facts! Now stop arguing with me, you will not being going back to Hogwarts."

With that James saw that he could not make his mother see reason, he walked over to the floo, grabbed a handful, threw it into the fire and yelled "Malfoy-Potter Manor." As he yelled this he felt something grab him. When he fell out of the fireplace his mother was at his side. She spoke very quietly.

"We cannot be here, it is not safe." She grabbed James' arm and pulled him towards the fireplace. He ripped his arm away, fed up with her antics.

"Father!" He yelled. He ran up the two flights of stairs to his father's bedroom, it was two in the morning, but he did not care he just wanted to get away from his mother. "Dad!" He yelled as he came closer to the door.

Harry came out in nothing but his pants, "James what are you doing here? It is two in the morning, why aren't you at Hogwarts?"

Ginny came running up behind James, "James get away from him! The Dark Lord is coming for him!" Harry was confused he did not know what to say; luckily Draco came out just then in a dressing gown, he eyes widened at the site of Ginny in his house.

"You bloody cow! What are you doing in my house! Get out! How did you even get in?" The Manor had a ward on it that would only allow certain people to enter through their floo and Ginny potter was certainly not one of those people, James, however, was.

"She came with me Draco, she grabbed my arm when I stepped into the fire place. I am sorry." James said. Draco turned to look at his step son, "James why aren't you at Hogwarts?"*****

"Draco take James into our room, see if you can find out what in Merlin's name is going on." Harry said. Adding "I will take care of Ginny here." Draco's grey eyes narrowed, but took James by the wrist and brought him into their room and slammed the door.

"Daddy, what is going on?" Lexi had woken up because of all the noise. Harry knelt down at his youngest daughter.

"Go back to bed, it is grown up things, come I will take you" Harry looking at Ginny spat "Let's go, before I have you arrested for trespassing." Harry dropped his daughter off at her room tucking her in again and reassuring her that there was nothing wrong. Lexi looked at her father skeptically but figured that she would find out in the morning. Harry took his ex wife to the sitting room, and began "What is going on Ginny? You bust into my home in the middle of the night and—" Harry was interrupted by an owl pecking at the window. He got up to let it in. The owls name was Dragon and it belonged to Hydra, he took the note from the owl and read it.

_Daddy,_

_James has left school; Ginny took him two days ago. I did not write you because I thought he would be back. I am nervous now, and I cannot sleep. I hope you get this owl tonight. I hope he is okay dad. He told me that his mum has not been right, he thought she needed help daddy. He said he wasn't going to tell anyone yet and asked me to keep his secret, but now I am so worried that I can't. Please go there dad and make sure he is okay. Please tell him I am sorry for telling his secret._

_Hydra_

_P.s we might be in trouble, I made Lily meet me in the owlery and it is after curfew. Please do not be angry._

Harry looked at Ginny put a finger to indicate one moment. She could not get out through the floo and she could not apparate from his house; so he was not worried about her leaving before he could find out what was going on. He went to his study and wrote a letter back to his daughters.

_My darling daughters,_

_James is here and safe. I will be sending him back to Hogwarts tomorrow. Please go back to your dorms and sleep. Everything is fine. I will talk to Head Master Longbottom and explain to him why you two were out of bed. I cannot say that he will find it okay to break the rules. However I will not be angry. I am looking forward to seeing you in two weeks for your Christmas holiday. _

_Love,_

_Dad._

He sent the note back with the owl, and looked at Ginny. "What is going on Ginny?"

"Harry he is back! The Dark Lord is back!" Harry was tired; he was not happy to be disturbed by the woman and was losing patience.

"How do you know?" Ginny told Harry the same thing that she told James except she added, "I would kill you right now but I am to save you for him." With that Harry lost his cool.

"HE IS DEAD!" he yelled. "I killed him myself, I found all the horcruxes! I got myself killed! DO NOT TELL ME HE IS ALIVE!" Harry was losing it more with every second. Draco ran into the sitting room, it was rare that his husband yelled, no less yelled so the whole house could hear him.

"Harry, you need to go get Hermione, James has told me the things that have been going on, and she is not okay."

"It's two in the morning, Draco, clearly it can wait till morning."

"No Harry it cannot, go get her, now. I will stay here with Ginny. Go quick" Harry was going to argue but then decided to go get Hermione.

He stepped into his friends' house and called, "Hermione? Ron?" Harry walked to his friends' bed room, a little nervous about going in, knowing what he and Draco were doing before they were interrupted by his apparently crazy ex-wife. Hermione was the head healer at St. Mungo's hospital for the mentally ill. The hospital was started after the war, so many people were sick and there was not enough room for everyone at St. Mungo's. " Hermione" Harry called outside the bedroom, and added a knock. "Harry?" he heard Hermione call. "Hermione, its important please come to the manor right away" Harry then apparated back to his home. When he got there Ginny was fighting with Draco to let her up the stairs to get her son. "Let me up there you arsehole! James! James come down here. Let me up there you bastard!"

"Ginny sit down my child is up there sleeping! And if you wake her up again I will not be able to stop myself from hexing you into next year!" Just then Hermione came in through the floo.

"What is happening? Ginny why are you here? Harry what is going on?" Harry took Hermione to his office and explained everything he knew. Hermione went back to the sitting room and took Ginny's hands "Ginny come with me, please? We need to talk."

"No Hermione, not without my son! James!"

"Ginny I will not warn you again about the yelling!" Draco scolded.

"Hermione please take her. Please just go." Harry pleaded with his best friend. And with that Hermione took Ginny's hands once again and Apparated. "Where is James, Draco?" Harry said he was so exhausted.

"In his room you should go talk to him, I will send an owl to Percy and tell him you won't be in today." Percy was Harry's Senior Undersecretary and takes the role as minister when Harry is not able to be there.

With that Harry went to his room and put on trousers and a t shirt then headed to his sons room. James of course had a room at the manor even though he only spent every other Christmas break and the first month of summer there.

"James? May I come in?"

"Yes."

When Harry walked into his son's room he saw his oldest child sitting on his bed with his knees brought to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. His eyes were blood shot harry could tell he had been crying, having three daughters he knew how to deal with crying but he didn't know what to say to his son. James looked up and met Harry's eyes.

James got off the bed and walked to his father and hugged him and buried his face in his father's chest. He was 16 years old and almost as tall as Harry but he needed comfort and his father's arms were the place he wanted to be.

"Dad, I love her, I don't want to lose her"

"I know son" Harry whispered. His son was sobbing, all Harry could do was hug his son and let him know that he was here for him. Harry led the boy over to the bed were James instantly balled him self-back up.

"James, I love you, and it breaks my heart to see you this upset. I do not know what happened with your mum. I do know that she is in the best hands she can be in right now. I want you to know that you will always have a place here. James, thank you for coming to me. You did the right thing, and when your mother is in her right mind once again I am sure she will tell you the same thing." James looked up at Harry, and Harry could see pain in his eyes. James said nothing, so harry continued

"Hydra wrote me tonight she is very worried about you, she and Lily snuck out to go to the owlery. She wanted me to go and check on you, but you were already here. She also wanted me to tell you that she was sorry for telling your secret. She loves you very much son."

"I love her too, so much."

"You should write her back, she would love to hear from you, I told her to go to bed but I am sure she hasn't, you can use our owl seeing how yours is still at your mothers."

With that Harry kissed his sons forehead and got up to leave.

"Dad."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too son, more than you will ever know."

**A.N~ Well, what did you think? Tell me!:) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for the few reviews and thank you for all the alerts and favorites! It is what keeps me writing. I know the last chapter was all over the place and hectic, so this is fluff! I hope you like it! **

**disclaimer: NONE OF THIS BELONGS TO ME...duh. **

**and a special thank you to my wonderful beta Frenchhornbook. **

**and now I give you **

** Chapter 4**

* * *

Two days before Christmas Draco and Lexi arrived home, after finishing last minute shopping, to find Narcissa in the sitting room. Lexi squealed with excitement and ran into her grandmother's arms.

"Grandmother I am so happy you are here, I have missed you so much!" Lexi said into her grandmother's chest.

Lexi loved Narcissa to pieces, and Narcissa made it perfectly clear that she favored Lexi. Draco used to tell her she needed to treat the children the same, but it was a waste of time; his mother would do as she pleased.

"Alexandra, I have missed you so dearly my beautiful granddaughter" Narcissa cooed to Lexi.

Draco cleared his throat, and his mother looked up and let go of his daughter

"Mother, I am extremely happy to see you, but what are you doing here?" Draco asked her. Narcissa usually spent her Christmas holiday with Andromeda on some island drinking muggle drinks, so Draco was a little taking back seeing her in his sitting room two days before Christmas.

"Well Andromeda and Teddy went away for the holiday. Teddy will be getting married soon, and they wanted to spend some time together, so I thought I would spend Christmas with my son, his husband, and my grandchildren, however if I am an imposition then I can make other plans" she said matter-of-factly.

"No! Grandmother, please, please stay! Daddy, tell her to stay!" Lexi begged

"Mother, do not be absurd. We are glad to have you, you are never an imposition, in fact, I wish you would visit more," Draco said as he put down the packages and went to hug his mother

"Oh, I am so excited! This is amazing! Dad, do we still have to go to grandma and grandpa Weasley's on Christmas?" Lexi asked excitedly.

Lexi was very much like her father when he was her age. She liked the finer things in life; she loved to dress in her fancy dress robes, and eat off the expensive china and Chrystal. Lexi did not enjoy going to the burrow; she loved her grandparents, but would enjoy their company much more if they would come to the manor. She started to complain about going there two years ago, but every year Harry's answer was the same—a simple "you are going"

"Lexi, I do not know." At this, Lexi began to whine, but she quickly stopped on account of Draco's warning glare. "Mother, please make yourself at home. I need to get these packages upstairs before Harry gets home with the children." With that Draco left the room, and he could hear his mother and daughter chatting happily. He hadn't seen his daughter this happy since before the rest of the children left for Hogwarts.

When Harry arrived home, he was as shocked as Draco was when he saw his mother-in-law in his sitting room with his daughter.

"Er…hi.. um… hello, Narcissa, um… Draco did not tell me that you were coming to visit." Harry struggled to find words, being the Minister of Magic meant he was usually well articulated, but his mother-in-law made him nervous; she made him think about his past. When Narrssia was around Harry was reminded of his time in the manor. That day in the manor was when Harry could finally see that the feelings he had towards Draco were mutual. Harry remembered looking right into Draco's eyes and seeing the love that they shared. Harry always said that the look in Draco's eyes that day was what gave him the strength to finish his mission; it was the memory of the love in Draco's eyes that got him through Dobby's death; it was also a big part of the reason he was able to go to Voldemort the night of the war. The thought of all of Harry's loved ones being dead including Draco was more terrifying than death itself. The other thing that made Harry nervous in front of his mother-in-law was that she saved his life. It was something that he would never be able to repay her for. This woman was responsible for almost all the things in his life that made him happy. She gave birth to his love, husband, soul mate, better half, then she saved his life so he could go on to have six children who were his reason for breathing. Every summer before the family went to visit Narcissa's French home Harry would mentally prepare his self but now he was caught off guard.

Er…hi.. um… hello Narcissa, um… is the best you could come up with, Harry thought to himself.

"Oh, he didn't know dear, it was a surprise visit, are you okay with this? As I told Draco, if I am an imposition, I can make other arrangements."

"Please, Narcissa, do not be absurd! It is going to be lovely to have you for Christmas. A Christmas dinner at home will be a nice change of pace."

"Brilliant, thank you for your hospita—"

"Grandmother!" Yelled Hydra as she entered the sitting room.

"Hydra Narcissa, you have grown so much since the last time I saw you! You look like a young woman now, and a Gryffindor I see, your father didn't mention that in any of his letters. " She said examining her granddaughter's school tie.

"I will go put some tea on and find Draco," Harry said, disappearing into the other room. When Harry walked into the kitchen, he saw his daughter Lily was on the phone, the children insisted on a phone so they could speak with their muggle friends.

"Yes, I want to come over! Now? Umm let me ask.." Lily turned to Harry to see what he said. He mouthed 'no.' 'Dad' she mouthed back then said, "Let me call you back," into the phone. Before Lily could start complaining, Harry spoke

"No, Lily. The answer is no. Your grandmother is in the sitting room. Did you know that? And have you even spoken to your father or your sister since you have been home?"

"Grandmother? Grandma Molly? I will see her on Christmas! And no, but I will. Pleasseee Daddy, please?" she said batting her eyes

"Lily, don't 'Daddy' me." Harry said as he rolled his eyes. "No, not Molly, Narcissa, and NO Lily, you have been home for ten minutes, and you are already trying to leave." Harry said to his daughter as he put the teapot on the stove.

"Umm… why is grandmother here?" she asked, puzzled

"She came to visit," Harry said blankly

"Oh, well can I please go out just for a few hours, Dad? Please?" Lily pleaded

"Go ask your father, I am done arguing with you, and say hello to your grandmother!" Harry smirked because he knew what Draco would say NO!

Wel,l he thought he knew because minutes later his daughter was running out the front door, promising to be home by eight. Harry walked into the sitting room with the tea.

"You said she could go?" Harry asked Draco

"What is the use of arguing with her? Really? Either we let her go or she will sit here and make everyone miserable. I love her, but I cannot wait for her to finish going through puberty," Draco said rubbing his temples.

Harry sighed in defeat. His husband was right. His oldest daughter could be downright evil when she didn't get her way

"Um, Harry, Where are the twins? I have seen Lily, and Hydra and Lexi are right there, but I haven't seen either of the boys yet."

"Right here, Father!" They said in unison, walking into the sitting room

"Nice of you two to finally join us," Harry said to his sons.

"Oh, sorry, Dad, we had to owl our girlfriends. We told them we would as soon as we got home. They worry about us you know," Scorpius told Harry

"Girl friends?" Narcissa inquired

Harry once again excused himself because Draco left one child out and it was the one Harry was most worried about: James.

Harry and Draco decided it would be best to have a Christmas at home instead of their usual tradition of spending it at Molly and Arthur's. Harry had the wonderful job of breaking the news to them. Molly was very pursuant, even going so far as to say that her and Narcissa were technically family and that it would be fine. Harry hated to break the heart of the woman who was the closest thing to a mother he had growing up, but he promised her that he would visit after dinner on Christmas and that they would see each other when Harry and Draco threw their New Year's Eve party. Harry and Draco also decided that they would have Ron and Hermione's family over on Christmas Eve for a dinner and exchanging gifts. It was Ginny's Year to have James over Christmas Break, but she was still in the hospital and not doing well. Neither Hermione or her staff had been able to find out exactly what was wrong with her yet. All they knew was that she still was ill. James had to talk his Aunt Hermione and his Father into letting him go visit his mother after dinner on Christmas.

Christmas was wonderful; the children opened their presents while Draco and Harry were curled up together on the love seat. Nothing made them happier than seeing their children so happy. Draco was so happy to have his mother there, and that made the day even better. The opening of the gifts seemed to take hours. Draco and Harry always spoiled their children when it came to Christmas and birthdays mostly because Harry had endured terrible holidays when he was a child and was determined to make sure his children had wonderful ones. After presents breakfast was served; it was a beautiful full English breakfast. There were sausages, tomatoes, mushrooms, baked beans, black pudding, bacon butties, muffins, crumpets, fresh fruit, hash browns, toast and marmalade. Narcissa was astonished that her son could cook so well. She still had house elves and had been trying to make Draco and Harry get at least one since they got married. They always refused, however. They had a deal once they were old and Harry was retired that they would get a house elf, but Harry made sure that Draco knew they would be paying it.

After breakfast, the twins, James, Hydra and Harry and Draco went out to play quidditch. The twins, hydra, and James rode their new brooms, Nimbus 3001's. The family's back yard was warded and muggles couldn't see it. Harry and Draco made it that way when the moved in so they could play Quidditch. Now the boys all played for their house teams. James took after his father and was the Gryffindor seeker, Scorpious was a chaser, and Albus was the Slytherin keeper. Draco took Lexi to many of the Quidditch games; he loved to watch his sons play. Harry didn't make many because he was always busy with work. He did find time to take his family to the Quiddich World Cup every year, though. While the boys were outside playing, Lily was on her new Macbook pro. Her fathers had fought over whether to buy her the muggle technology, but in the end Harry won. Lexi and her grandmother sat in the dining room and had a lovevly tea party with the beautiful new set Narcissa had gotten Lexi. The day continued on blissfully. Draco and Hydra came in to finish cooking dinner while Harry and the boys played two-on-two games. Lily spent most of her day in the sitting room either reading one of her new books or on the computer, and Lexi and Narcissa spent the day together.

"I am going to visit Molly and Arthu, and take James to Hermione so she can take him to see his mother," Harry announced when desert was finished. "Would anyone like to come?" he continued. The only one who wanted to go was Hydra. So James, Hydra, and Harry went off to the Burrow.

Hours later Draco, Lily and Narcissa sat in the living room around the fire. Lexi was upstairs playing with one of their countless new toys, and the twins were up to who knows what.

"Lily I am not sure if I like you hanging out with muggles every time you come home from school. Most of them are bad influences," Draco said as his twirled the wine in his glass. Before Lily could get a word in edge-wise, Narcissa chimed in, agreeing with her son.

"They are my friends, why do you need to try to control my entire life? If Dad was here you would not be saying anything about my muggle friends!" She sassed her father.

"Lily Dorea, I would advise you to watch your tone when you speak to me. I try to control your life because I am your father, and I assure you that I would be questioning your choice of friends even if your father were here." Lily sighed at her Father's words, and he continued, "Are you not able to make friends with other Ravenclaws?" he asked. Albus and Scorpius walked into the sitting room in the middle of the conversation and sat down on either side of their grandmother.

"Dad! I have friends at school. I am Harry Potter's daughter; believe me when I tell you that I have no problem making friends at Hogwarts, its just—" Lexi was cut off by her brother, Albus, who said, "That she is in love with a muggle she used to go to school with."

Lily was horrified that her brother knew about her boyfriend and came to the conclusion that he must have read her diary. She was more horrified at the fact that he would tell her Father.

She knew her parents, well at least Draco, would not accept her being in love with a muggle, and neither of her parents would allow her to date at such a young age.

"Yeah, Dad, she has tons of friends at school, but Nathaniel, oh she looovvveees Nathaniel," Scorpious said interrupting Lily's thoughts, at this Lily lost it.

"Shut up! You two are the world's biggest prats, and I hate you both!" She screamed and ran up to her room where she slammed the door behind her. As Lily was screaming, Harry, James and Hydra flooed into the house, hearing Lily's screams, Harry asked Draco, "Um… what did I miss?"

"Well, Dad, Lil—" Scorpius started before Narcissa interrupted him.

"Scorpious, I do not remember your father asking you, would you like to refresh my memory of that?"

"Er… He didn't ask me…"

"That's what I thought. It's time you and your bother learned some manners," she said, sipping her tea. She then motioned for her son to speak.

"Go talk to her, Harry, because if she really 'loves' a muggle it will not be pretty."

"In love with a muggle? Draco what are you talking about?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"Go. Talk. To. Your. Daughter. Harry," Draco said, articulating every word.

Harry walked up the stairs to his daughter's room; he knocked, his daughter opened the door and before he was even in the room, she said, "I want to drop out of Hogwarts"

**A/N: so what did you think? It might be a while till the next chapter. (I am taking two online summer classes, trying to finish college faster!) In the mean time press that pretty blue botton for me and review! I thrive off of the criticism. Also if you have any requests for the story feel free to leave them or PM me:) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am having a hard time writing this. I am sorry that it was a while in between updates. It just wasn't coming to me. This is a short chapter, but I wanted to post it anyway. Hope you like it. You can thank Frenchhornbook, my wonderful beta, for this even being published. I wouldn't be able to do it with out her. **

**Chapter 5**

_Previously…. Harry walked up the stairs to his daughter's room; he knocked, his daughter opened the door, and before he was even in the room, she said, "I want to drop out of Hogwarts"_

Harry entered his oldest daughter,s room and shut the door. This was not a conversation that he wanted his husband to overhear.

"Lily what are you talking about?"

"Dad, what do you not understand? I want to leave Hogwarts."

"Would you rather go to Beauxbatons? Or what about The Salem Witches' Institute? It might be fun to visit the States? You got accepted into both schools when you got your Hogwarts letter. Remember? Hmmm… I am not sure how we would go about transferring schools but I am sure—"

"DAD! I do not what to go to Beauxbatons or The Salem Witches' Institute!"

"Then where Lily?"

"Muggle school. I want to go to regular high school, the college and then university!"

"No." Harry thought, Did she really think I would say yes?

"Dad, you didn't even giving me a chance to explain myself!"

"Lily, I have no desire to give you a chance to explain. You are not dropping out of school. The answer is no."

"Dad, please let me explain!" She yelled

"Firstly, I would advise you to watch your tone. Secondly, if it will make you feel better, go ahead and enlighten me."

"Well, the twins were not lying. I am truly in love with Nathanial."

"Lily Dorea, if you think for one second that I would let you drop out of school over some boy... You are thirteen years old! You shouldn't even have a boyfriend. I cannot even believe we are having this conversation." Harry could hear himself beginning to shout, and he knew Draco heard him and would soon be up to see what was going on.

"Dad, you cannot make me go back!"

"I CAN, AND I WILL! Lily, you will be throwing your life away! How will you learn magic? How will you get a job? I thought you wanted to be a healer! Do you think you can do that by dropping out of school? Because let me tell you something right now young lady, YOU CAN'T!"

"I will become a muggle doctor. Dad, you don't understand. I love him, and I don't want to leave him again. Please, Dad. Please?"

"'Please, Dad' what?" Draco questioned. No one had noticed him come in.

Lily was the first to speak

"Er… Ummm... Please, can I leave Hogwarts to go to muggle school."

Draco was floored. His daughter couldn't be serious. Could she? Draco was speechless. Lily was the top of her class, and she wanted to drop out. No, this was unacceptable. No, she cannot drop out, he thought. Just no.

"Draco!" Harry called

"Oh, sorry, I zoned out," he said and then turned to his daughter. "Lily, you are not dropping out of school."

"Father, I am in love with Nathanial, and I want to be with him all the time! I only get to see him on breaks!"

"Lily, I warned you about your tone already," Harry said to his daughter with a nasty glare.

"Well, you guys are being unfair!" She whined.

Harry needed to calm down; he needed a new approach.

"Lily, if you truly love this person, then you can wait. Love waits. Look at your father and me. I was in love with him when I married Ginny, and we ended up together. If it is true love, it will wait. You cannot just drop out of school." Not to mention you are 13 and there is no bloody way you will be with this person for the rest of your life, Harry added mentally.

But Lily was persistent.

"Dad, I want to leave Hogwarts," his daughter said. Harry had had it; he knew if he stayed in the room, he was going to say something that he would regret, so he left without another word.

Lily watched her dad leave, and then looked at her father. "Please, I love him Daddy"

Draco took a deep breath. "Lily you are not dropping out of school because you are in 'love.' No, I am sorry but the answer is no."

"You are only saying that because he is a muggle!" she screamed at him

Draco was truly trying to keep his cool; he couldn't believe Harry left him to deal with this on his own. "I can assure you that is not the case. I don't care if he is a muggle, a muggle-born, a half-blood or a damn pureblood! Either way you will NOT be leaving school!" Draco stormed out of his eldest daughter's room to find his husband. Ten minutes ago, he was angered at the fact that she liked a muggle boy, but now she wanted to drop out of school! On his way to his bedroom Draco, mumbled something about girls and puberty and boys being so much simpler.

_**A/N: like I said it is a short chapter. And it took FOREVER to write. It may be a while till the next update. It would be epic if you guys reviewed! Or sent me suggestions. Thanks! **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: blah blah not mine blah blah belongs to our queen blah. **

**Beta: ****Frenchhornbook**

**Chapter 6**

The Following is an entry from the journal of Draco Lucius Malfoy-Potter.

January 12.

I don't usually say this, but thank Merlin the kids went back to school. The twins are getting worse with age. Is that even possible? They never stop; it is always "Go, Go, Go" with them. I wish I had the energy those two have or even half the energy. Was I like that at 14? No, I wasn't. Not to mention they eat enough for five people, which I wouldn't care about if they could cook for themselves! When they are home, I wish we had a house elf because cooking six times a day is not fun. Hydra and Lexi used to be best friends, but now it seems like all they do is fight over the silliest things, like "Daddy, Hydra is almost touching me!" What? Almost touching? When it comes to that I send them both to their rooms. When Harry is home, he actually feeds into it. "Hydra, please do not almost touch your sister." Oh my husband.

Then we have Lily. I don't know what to do about Lily. She was miserable for the entire two weeks of holiday. She was hardly ever home, and when she was, she was in her room pouting. I feel for her; I really do, but there is not a chance in hell that myself or Harry would allow her to drop out of school over some boy. I haven't heard from her since she went back to school three weeks ago. I am sure she will get over it. I hope. Tell me again why I thought it was a good idea to have FIVE children. Oh, and then my mother! I swear she always starts trouble when she comes down; don't get me wrong I love the woman to death. But for the love of all that's magical, why she is so evil? Harry told me I am going to be just like her when I am older. He is probably right, but I will never tell him that.

On top of everything else, I have to worry about Ginny coming after my husband. Apparently the loon is still hell bent on killing my husband in the name of Voldemort. Psychotic cow. Ugh. Harry keeps telling me not to worry. He tells me that Hermione has assured him there is nothing to worry about. Hell, Hermione has told me the same thing. But fuck that, pardon my French, Hermione has had Ginny in that nut house for almost two months, and she is still as crazy as she was the day they admitted her. I won't be able to sleep through the night again until I know that my husband is safe. I thought all this Voldemort shite was over; I am too old for this. Tata for now. Harry is home.

Draco.

* * *

"So how was your day Harry?" Draco asked

"Well, boring, long," Harry said with a yawn adding, "dinner taste great."

"Yes, thank you. And you Alexandra?"

"Okay, I suppose. I cannot stand boys, they are so very immature!" She said, "Seriously who passes gas in class! It is beyond gross!"

Harry chuckled, and Draco said, "Yes, I agree, boys have no manners"

"Well, you and daddy are boys, and you have manners." She pointed out,

This time Harry answered. "Your father and I are Men, your brothers are boys, and we all know that those two have no manners. When we were younger we were sometimes gross as well. Although your uncle Ron was the worst offender of them all." Harry laughed and went to continue, but Draco cut in, "Yes, I agree that Ron was gross, but let's not get into it at the dinner table"

"How was your day, Draco?"

"Pleasant, thank you for asking. I cleaned, wrote to my mother, read, and cooked. Quiet day all and all."

Draco was lying in bed reading a book before he went to sleep when Harry came into the bedroom fresh out of the shower. Harry smiled at Draco and went over to his desk to write a letter.

"Whom are you writing to?" Draco asked him.

"James, I had lunch with Hermione today and I want to tell him about his mother." Harry said as he continued to write.

"You had lunch with Hermione? Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't ask."

"I am certain that I asked you about your day Harry"

"Yes, I am aware of that. I didn't think it would be of any interest to you."

"Of course it is of interest to me!"

"That I had lunch with Hermione? Why?"

"No! Not that you had lunch with Hermione! That you didn't tell me what is going on with Ginny!"

"Since when do you give a damn about Ginny!" Harry had put the quill down and was beginning to raise his voice.

"Since she is in the business of wanting to kill my husband! That's when!" Draco raised his voice back, picking up his wand and putting a silencing charm on their bedroom.

Harry stood from his chair and walked to the end of the bed and yelled, "If I have told you once, I have told you a hundred times that she is not able to get to me! Or you! Or the children! So come off of it!"

"Excuse me for being worried about my family, Harry! How could I be so stupid as to worry about what is mine!"

"What is your problem, Draco? You have been moody and confrontational since the kids went back to school! What is it?" Harry yelled. Draco rolled his eyes and said, "Forget it Harry. It doesn't bloody matter," attempting to end the argument, but Harry wasn't finished.

"It is Lily, isn't it? Your precious little Ravenclaw not talking to you, not writing you back. It is killing you, isn't it? Well I am not happy about it either! But I am not sitting around taking it out on you, Draco! She will get over it! If you don't want to wait for her to get over it, then let her drop out! I don't care anymore!"

Draco fed up got off the bed and walked to where his husband was standing.

"It isn't about Lily, it is about you not taking this Ginny thing seriously! But since when do you take your own life into account! Since when does that matter to the great Harry fucking Potter!"

"Bloody wanker!" Harry yelled as he walked out of the bedroom and slammed the door.

"Shite" Draco said to himself.

Harry was in his study writing his letter to James. He wasn't sure why Draco and himself continued to fight but he was getting sick of it. He really just wanted to get to the root of the problem, but Draco knew exactly which buttons to press to make Harry explode.

"Harry?" Draco asked from the doorway.

"Piss off Draco," he said

"Harry, come to bed. I am sorry. It is a bit Lily and a bit Ginny. I am sorry I continue to take it out on you."

"Draco, I said piss off. I will sleep in the spare room."

"Listen, you know how hard it is for me to apologize for something, so please don't make this difficult. I know I am a wanker sometimes, but in all fairness so are you," Draco said with a smile trying to lighten the mood. Harry didn't answer. He just got up and put his letter on his owl and sent it on its way to Hogwarts. Then he turned to his husband.

"Draco, I understand you are stressed, believe me I know. I run a whole wizarding community, so I know what stress is. You have to stop using me to get your anger out, because I absolutely hate fighting with you. Please?"

Draco walked over to where Harry was standing and kissed him lightly. "I know." Another kiss. "I will." Another kiss slightly longer than the first two. "I love you Harry," he mumbled through a fourth kiss and then said, "Now will you sleep with me? Please?"

Harry laughed and nodded his head.

* * *

"Hey Harry! I am glad you could make it!"

"Hey Seamus, thanks for inviting me to lunch. Sometimes I feel like I never leave my office during the day."

"No problem. How have you been?" Seamus asked, pulling out Harry's chair

"Thanks," Harry said taking his seat. "I am okay, I guess. Draco and I have been fighting, which isn't like us. It is nerve racking. We are both under stress, you know? He is worried about Ginny hurting the children or me. Even though Hermione has assured us that it is not a possibility." Harry sighed, "Sorry Seamus I am rambling, how are you and the kids?"

Seamus grazed Harry's hand. "Don't sweat it, Harry, really I enjoy talking to you. And we are good. Lavender is driving me mad. Every time I go there to pick up Shannon and Ryan she has something nasty to say. I love those kids; they are my life. I just wish I never married the bitch. Divorce is terrible."

"Yes it is especially when there are kids involved. Luckily, James was very young when me and Ginny split. The good news is so were Shannon and Ryan. This is really all they know. What are they? seven and ten now?" Harry asked

"Yes. Makes me feel bloody old that's for sure. Ryan will be starting Hogwarts next year!" Seamus gazed into Harry's eyes. Harry was saying something but Seamus couldn't care less what he was on about. He was just so happy to be able to stare at the man. Merlin, he is so oblivious. How does he keep that beautiful body? Can I ask him that? Is that

inappropriate? No just one bloke asking another how they keep their body so ridiculously sexy. Okay maybe a bit inappropriate, Seamus thought to himself as he smirked.

"Draco?" Seamus heard Harry question

"Yes, Harry did you not recognize your husband of 15 Years?" Draco drawled from his spot behind Seamus.

Harry sighed and thought, Oh good, now he will come fight with me while I am at work. "No, Draco that is clearly not it. You hate the three broom sticks; I was just wondering what you were doing here."

Seamus looked up at Draco, also curious as to why he was here, unfortunately it was just in time to catch a nice death glare from the blond. So Draco is a little less oblivious than Harry.

"Meeting Pansy for lunch. She insisted on this god awful place."

"Oh very well then, we were just finishing, weren't we Seamus?"

Seamus looked at Harry with a crocked brow but then settled on a simple "yes, I should get back to the office." He stood up, following Harry's lead. Harry kissed Draco on the cheek telling him to have a wonderful lunch and walked out with Seamus.

Once they were far enough away, Seamus asked, "What was that about Harry?"

"I just didn't want to fight with him. We can go eat in muggle London. It will be fun."

* * *

"He just walked out with Seamus! Telling me that they were finished! Bullocks! I know they just came in! I saw them as I was walking down the street!"

"Draco, maybe you thought it was them, it could have been someone else." Pansy tried to comfort him.

"Oh please, Pansy! As if I wouldn't know my own husband! I talked to them at length! I know he is off doing something no good with Finnigan!"

"No good?"

"You should see the way Finnigan looks at him! He has been flirting with him since Lavender left him!"

"No way! That's why Lavender left him? He is gay?" Pansy said in disbelief.

"Of course he is! And he thinks that he is going to get my husband! Over my dead body!"

"Draco, you know you are overreacting right? Harry would never cheat on you. So just calm down. Finnigan is his friend." Draco huffed and continued eating. Pansy continued, "You know that as well as I do, and if you go home and start about it, you are the one who is going to regret it."

"Whose bloody friend are you, Pansy? Regardless, he wouldn't have lied if he wasn't up to something! And I am going to find out what it is! Mark my words."

* * *

Harry walked in the door and hung his coat up and put his brief case down and then walked into the kitchen where he usually found Draco and Lexi waiting for him so they could eat dinner. Not tonight, no, tonight was different. There was no dinner and Lexi wasn't there. Just an angry looking Draco.

"Hello, Draco, how was your lunch with Pansy?"

He didn't answer.

"Where is Lexi?" This time Harry got a response, not to his question though.

"You lied to me. Why?" Draco asked quietly

"Draco, what the hell are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"Don't play stupid with me Harry! 'We were just finishing, weren't we Seamus?' Bullshite! I watched you walk in while I was walking down the street! So I'll ask again. What is going on Harry? Are you and Seamus messing around?" Draco asked,serious as a heart attack.

"What? Draco we are only friends! Nothing more. Seamus is straight!"

"Oh please, don't tell me you didn't know that man is gay! Why do you think Lavender left him?"

"I don't know I've never asked. It's none of my business, really. Even if Seamus is gay, we are still only friends! I am married, Draco!"

"Harry, he flirts with you all the time! And don't you dare tell me you haven't noticed! You don't even stop it! I saw him pull out your chair! And touch your hand! Not to mention, the last time he was at our house he was practically drooling over you!"

"Draco, you are being unbelievable. For one thing he was not drooling over me. And for another Seamus only did those things because we are friends! He knows I am happily married.

"Oh, really? So does Ron pull out your chair when you two go out Harry?" Draco said, ignoring his husband's last comment.

"No, Ron doesn't because it is different! Ron is—"

"Save it! I don't even want to hear it, Harry! I don't even care. Maybe I will just start going on lunches with gay men. See how you like it!" Draco yelled

"Go! Go out with gay guys! I don't care because I trust you, you jealous prat! What have I ever done for you not to trust me? Please tell me!"

"I know you are up to something, Harry. So you can either tell me now so we can try to work this out or you can continue to lie and when I find out I am right I am going to leave you! You mark my words, Harry!"

"I am not staying here and taking this. You seriously have to be kidding me! You want to be jealous? I will give you something to be jealous about Draco." Then Harry walked over to the floo, grabbed a handful of powder, stepped in, and shouted "St. Mungo's for the mentally ill!"

**A/N: Sorry the update took was so long. Good news is I know what the next chapter is about, bad news I don't know when I will have time to right it. Well you should all review (since the have made it so easy now!) because it makes me feel happy. Even if it is a negative review, you still took the time to write it so I am happy. Tata! **


	7. Chapter 7

******Disclaimer: This belongs to the perfect, beautiful, brilliant J.K. Rowling. **

******Warnings: Smut. **

**********Beta: ****Frenchhornbook**

**A/N: Sorry it took almost 6 months for an update guys! **

**Chapter 7**

**Harry's POV**

Harry, it is so nice to see you!" Hermione got up from her desk and kissed Harry on his check.

"What are you doing here? Is everything okay?" She asked.

"I have been fighting with Draco recently, but that isn't what I am here to talk about," Harry said, taking a seat

"What is it?" She questioned.

"I am worried about my son, Hermione. I don't want him to lose his mum, because I lost mine. (I have lost so many people.) And I don't want him to have to go through that—"

"I can assure you, Har—"

"No, let me finish. I want to see her. I want to talk to her. Alone, Hermione. I need to tell her she is hurting our son. To make her see reason."

"Harry, I ha—"

"I have to try! I feel like it is my fault. I left her and James. Things would have been different if I hadn't left them."

"First, Harry, you didn't leave James, you are as much of a father to him as you would have been if you and Ginny were still together. And yes, Harry, things would be different. You wouldn't have your beautiful children; you wouldn't be married to your soul mate. This is not your fault, Harry, and I will not let you talk to her. Alone anyway."

"Hermione! I ca—"

"No, now let me finish Harry. I was stumped with Ginny. I could not for the life of me figure out what is wrong with her. Until Ron said something jokingly one day."

"What did he say?"

"That she was doing it to win you back. That it was all an act"

Harry did not have any idea where Hermione was going with this. Ginny and Harry had been divorced for many years, and even though it took her a long time she had accepted that.

"No, Hermione, Ginny would never do this to James, not over me. It has been 15 bloody years. Over 15 years! No. This is bullshite. Don't try to blame this one me! Of course Ron would pull something like this!"

"Harry calm down! No one is blaming you. I truly think that Ron is on to something. Of course I have been talking to her, looking back on her chart over the months. I don't do her therapy, conflict of interest, but I have been looking over the charts and she is obsessed with you. "

"Yes, Hermione, because she thinks Voldemort wants to kill me again."

"No, Harry, obsessed with you like she was when she was a kid. The way she talks about you. She talks about how much she loves you and that it is going to kill her when Voldemort gets to you. And how if you just would have stayed with her this wouldn't be happening. When asked why, she says that she blames Draco. Saying that you crossed a line being with a former Death Eater. She is trying to get you back Harry. She has been asking for you to come see her. I continue to tell her that she is a threat to you. But she isn't. She wants nothing more than to be back with you. That is what this is all about! I cannot believe I did not see it before."

"Hermione, why are you just now telling me this?"

"Harry, I had to make sure. I cannot just go around making accusations like this. But when I went in to check on her before I left yesterday, she said something that made up my mind. She of course asked me to ask you to come see her, and when I told her she was dangerous to you, she said, 'I talked to the Dark Lord today and I was advised if Harry left Draco and those despicable,' her word not mine, 'children that all would be forgiven.' You see Harry? It is all a game to her. It's a game! There is no logic to it whatsoever! She just makes it all up as she goes! I never thought of that—I don't like games, I like facts and logic and science. My brain never thought of this, but Ron did!"

"I cannot even fucking believe this. How come you are allowed to discuss this with me?"

"Because it is a hunch, it is just what I think. I have a plan, though. I want Draco to come in and ta—"

"No, Hermione, leave him out of it. He is already upset about this. We fight all the bloody time. If she really is faking, I am going to kill her! Fifteen years of fucking marriage and we have never fought this much. Fucking Ginny." Harry looked down and rubbed his temples.

"Harry calm down. Here is what I was thinking: we can tell Draco what I think is going on. He can come here and question her about it. Play the bad guy. If I send you in she is just going to continue to lie and try to manipulate you. But Draco? Well, Draco is Draco. He is a Slytherin, Harry. If anyone can get her to stop this charade it is Draco."

"I don't know, Hermione. I am not even sure if I believe it. It is extremely hard for me to believe that Ginny would do this to our son. He is her world."

"Harry, I am not saying Ginny is in her right mind. I think she does have some sort of chemical imbalance that we are trying to stabilize. But I do not believe she believes she is speaking to Voldemort. The sooner we figure this out, the better off everyone will be. Including James. The sooner I am able to get Ginny stable, the better off he will be. All I am asking is for you to please think about it, Harry. Just go home and talk to Draco. Tell him what I have told you, and talk it out together."

"Hermione I jus—"

"No, just go home and talk it over. I don't want an answer now. We can talk about it tomorrow when you two come over for dinner. "

"Dinner?"

"Yes, Draco dropped Lily off after school today. She is spending the night, and you guys are staying for dinner when you come to pick her up tomorrow. It was a surprise to me but Freddie loves someone to play with. So when Draco fire called me this morning, of course I said yes. Didn't he tell you?"

"Er.. Yeah, must have just slipped my mind. Tell Lily 'Good night' and that I love her. See you tomorrow."

Harry had no idea how he was going to spring this on Draco. His mind was racing as he stepped into the floo and said, "Malfoy-Potter Manor."

"Draco? Hello? Draco?"

_Harry,_

_Since you decided to go off and spend the evening with your ex-wife, I decided to go take care of the other half of my problem, Lily. I spoke with Neville; he arranged a carriage to bring me up to Hogwarts from Hogsmeade. I will be back tonight._

_Draco_

**Draco's POV**

"Neville, thank you for arranging this with such short notice."

"Not a problem, Draco. Come, the children are in the dining hall. I am sure you will find Lily at the Ravenclaw table. I haven't told her you were coming."

"Brilliant, Neville, thank you again."

Neville lead Draco into the great hall and then went back to the front of the room to take his seat. Draco, however, went off to find his oldest daughter.

"Lily, is that your dad coming over here?"

"My dad?" Lily turned, and to her absolute horror, her father was walking toward them.

"No, that is not my Dad. It's my father," she said back to the dark-haired Ravenclaw girl as she got up and started walking the opposite way of her father, hoping that he didn't see her yet. You would think he would get a clue, she thought to herself as she walked away.

"Lily Dorea, turn around and follow me out of this hall before I embarrass you more than I already have," Draco yelled. Not wanting to test him, she turned around and followed him out of the Great Hall.

"What?"

"What? WHAT?!" Draco had to calm himself down he didn't want to do or say something that he would later regret.

"Lily, sit down. What gives you the right to ignore your dad and my letters?"

"I don't want to talk to either of you, and I wasn't aware I had to reply to your letters, Father"

Draco could feel his temper getting out of control.

"We haven't heard from you since Christmas! The only reason I know you are okay is because I talk to your siblings and Neville! How dare you! You are our daughter, and I don't give a damn what you are angry about. Tou WILL respect us, you WILL respond to our letters, and you WILL do what we say. Is that clear?"

Lily was glaring at Draco, but he could see the tears gather up in her grey eyes.

"You cannot make me do any of those things!" She got up to leave the room.

"**LILY. SIT. DOWN!**" Draco roared.

"Now listen to me, goddammit. I understand you are upset that you cannot see Nathanial every single day of your life! What did your dad used to tell you when he went away for work? 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder.'"

"Nathanial broke up with me, Father! He didn't want to be with someone who he never saw! I could barely talk to him! Communicating through writing letters? This isn't the 90's! We cannot even have our cellphones in this stupid school! I hate it here, and I hate you and Daddy for making me lose the love of my life! I hate everything!" Lily was sobbing. Draco's heart was breaking for his beautiful daughter. He got up and embraced her as if he would never let her go. She tried to break away, but he held her tight. Finally she gave up and let her father continue to hug her, sobbing into his robe.

"Baby, I am so sorry," Draco said over and over as he held his daughter in his arms. The worst pain in the world was seeing one of his children so devastated. He and Harry had done this because it was what was right to do as parents, but now he didn't know if they had made the right decision. However, Draco knew that at thirteen his daughter did not even know what love really was.

Once Lily calmed down, Draco began to speak again. "I am sorry, Lily, but everything happens for a reason. That boy wasn't good enough for you anyway. You are beautiful, brilliant, and a Malfoy-Potter. I know there are guys lining up to be with you. I love you, and remember that the only man a girl can trust is her daddy, and you are lucky enough to have two, love."

"I know," she whispered into his chest. "I love you, Father."

Draco kissed the top of his daughter's head.

When Draco arrived home he found his husband sitting on the couch, sipping a fire whiskey.

"Getting pissed Potter? Charming as always." Draco spat as he swaggered into the other room

Harry groaned as he put his glass down and followed Draco

"No, I am not getting pissed. I only got home twenty minutes ago. We need to talk, Draco."

"No, Potter, we don't. I have nothing to say to you."

"Fine then, you can listen. You were right. When Seamus and I left lunch today we had just gotten there. I only left because I did not want to fight with you. However, you are absolutely wrong when you accused of being up to no good with him," Harry said to his husband's back

Draco turned around and looked into Harry's bright green eyes

"You—" He pointed his long pale finger at him "—just admitted that you lied. Why should I believe anything you say?"

Harry sighed and took Draco's hand and put it on his chest

"Do you feel that?"

"Potter, get off of me." Draco said pulling his hand away

"FOR CHRIST'S SAKE, DRACO! I WOULD NEVER, EVER HURT YOU!" He yelled, his emotions getting the best of him "Ever. You and our children are my everything. You, Draco." Harry said sincerely trying to break through Draco's anger.

When Draco didn't say anything back, Harry continued, "Besides, being with Seamus would be a downgrade. Why would I go after anyone else, when I have the best?" Harry said with a smile

"At least you managed to get something right." Draco said, sitting down at the kitchen table, gesturing for Harry to join him.

"I am still mad at you, Potter," Draco said half-heartedly.

"I am sure you are, but listen. Hermione wants you to talk to Ginny."

"Harry! You bring her up already?" Draco said slamming his hand down on the table

"Wait, Draco, please listen. Hermione wants you to talk to her because she thinks she is faking the Voldemort thing to get back with me."

"Why, in the name of Merlin, would that ginger cow think she has ANY chance of getting back with you?"

"I have no idea, Draco. But Hermione said that there is something wrong, some kind of… what did she call it? A chemical imbalance? Yes, I think that was it. Apparently she is ill; she knows Voldemort isn't alive, but she is only saying he is because she is faking sick to get back with me."

"Harry, that made no sense. None."

"I don't know Draco, but I am sure Hermione will talk to you about it at dinner tomorrow."

"Hmm... Well, until then.. You said something about me being the best?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yes, I did. The best. You are perfect, you are beautiful, and you just so happen to be mine. Aren't I lucky?"

"Oh so very lucky, you know… Alexandra is spending the night with Hermione and Ron."

"I do know that." Harry said nodding and rubbing his chin

"Okay then, why don't you bring me upstairs and show me how very lucky you are."

"Thought you where still mad?" Harry said with a raised brow

"I am so you better make it good, prat."

Draco only had enough time to wink at his husband before the man was dragging him up the stairs. Harry took off his lover's robe, then pushed Draco down on the bed, and climbed on top of him. He kissed him, first on both cheeks, his lips, the sculptured jaw line, and then his neck.

"This shirt, is in my way," Harry said while taking the shirt over Draco's head

Admiring his perfect chest before ravishing it, kissing it all over, slowly making his way down to the pelvis region, he kissed right above Draco's trouser line.

"H—Harry, stop teasing for the love of Merlin," Draco whined.

Harry smiled at his lover's protest.

"Relax. Let's go slow. I don't have any place to go. I am just going to concentrate on you," Harry whispered with a smirk, undoing Draco's pants and licking his exposed pelvic muscle, making the blond-haired man moan with pleasure. Harry continued with his teasing, licking, and kissing into the other man's thighs, playing with his balls.

"H…Har… You are killing me!" Draco whispered his cock rapidly growing larger and harder, begging for contact

Harry moved from the bed to a kneeling position on the floor. Draco got up to stand in front of him.

As soon as Harry kissed the tip of the enlarged cock, Draco couldn't hold back, rocking his hips into Harry's face.

Harry went on to lick the seam from bottom to top then put just the head into his mouth. Harry could feel Draco tense up with pleasure. He slowly lowered his

mouth all the way to the base of his lover's horny cock. Harry used his tongue around the tip of Draco's cock, being careful not to touch the head with his teeth.

Draco's breathed in short gasps, and Harry licked the shaft up and down again then put it back into his mouth where he licked the underside of the organ while

slowly lowering his moist lips down the shaft. Using his right hand to stroke the shaft gently, Draco began to thrust into Harry's mouth. Harry could feel the tip at

the back of his throat. After a while, Draco could feel a familiar roll of heat that was beginning to pool in his stomach. He grabbed Harry's head and gave several long

hard thrusts with his hips, sending his cock right down his lover's throat. Harry's throat muscles worked on the cock as Draco continued to thrust into his mouth.

"Ne-nearly there." Draco said driving his penis in and barely out of his lover's mouth.

Draco let out an "AHH..nnn" as Harry's mouth filled with cum as powerful spurts of spunk were ejaculated in his mouth. Draco fell back on the bed, and Harry got

up, sat next to his husband, and said with a smirk, "You got a little rough towards the end, Yeah?"

**A/N: Again, I am so sorry that it took SO very long to update. I plan on starting to update faster. Since you are down here anyway, you might as well leave a review, right? Please? **


End file.
